Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. With the introduction of solid state storage devices (e.g., solid state drives (SSDs) such as Flash drives), the speed of such networked storage arrays has improved dramatically. One promising technology for connecting to solid state storage devices is non-volatile memory express (NVMe). However, NVMe drives (e.g., PCI express (PCIe)-based solid state storage devices that use the NVMe protocol) conventionally are connected directly to a host that will be accessing those solid state storage devices.